


Hand In Hand

by amyfortuna



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M, kinkmeme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we could fly out of that window hand in hand..." A '221b' challenge ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this prompt from raebb4ever:
> 
> _This quote is from the short story "A Case of Identity":_
> 
> "If we could fly out of that window hand in hand, hover over this great city, gently remove the roofs, and peep in at the queer things which are going on, the strange coincidences, the plannings, the cross-purposes, the wonderful chains of events, working through generation, and leading to the most outré results, it would make all fiction with its conventionalities and foreseen conclusions most stale and unprofitable."
> 
> I am a huge fan of both Sherlock Holmes and Peter Pan, so this quote always sticks out to me as one of my favorites. Do with this what you will.

"Sherlock, you okay?" John turned over in bed to face his erstwhile partner-in-crime, friend-with-benefits, lover, _whatever_. Sherlock lay on his side, staring out the window. He turned his head as John's arm came around him. Sliding his hand into John's, he laced their fingers together.

"I was thinking..." Sherlock said, smiling a little at John's muttered '_quelle surprise_', "...that if you and I could fly together out that window and look in at all the houses in this city, we would uncover so many strange and wonderful plots and plans interrupted or assisted by random coincidence, so many unfolding mysterious events, crimes, passions. We would never again find fictional events anything but foregone conclusions."

"'Truth is stranger than fiction, because fiction has to make sense?'" John quoted in a whisper, lips against Sherlock's ear.

"Precisely," Sherlock said, eyes bright.

"Kind of glad we can't do that, actually," John said, unable to suppress a smile. "It's cold out there. Warmer in here."

"Hmm, true," Sherlock said, leaning up to kiss John. "You might have a point."

The kiss was slow and languorous, Sherlock re-focusing his attention entirely on John. But over Sherlock's shoulder, John glimpsed the city lights, and for a moment, he too felt the urge to fly, to see everything in every building and beyond.


End file.
